Ek Hatke Se Suhaag Raat
by kashaf.Titli
Summary: for my friend Vampire Feelings...hope you like it...for others please read and review


Hi guys...I m back. So sholly for late update as I was very busy. Now without wasting any time. here we go with the story:

Rajat took deep breathes before entering his room. He had every reason to be nervous. Afterall it was his wedding night. Usually girls get nervous on their wedding night, but here the role was reversed. He was pretty sure his bride would be as carefree as she has always been.

He was grateful to God that neither his brother nor his bhabhi or his filmy chachi were seeing him at the moment. They would 've teased him to death.

'Relax Rajat, relax. This is just like any other night in your room. Only difference is you 've a room mate now. Relax.' He said to himself again and again.

Finally he gathered enough courage to face the fear waiting him behind the door. It wasn't the person inside who scared him, but his feelings towards that particular person. He realized his feelings for her at a wrong time, a very wrong time. If she had come to know about it, she would 've never agreed for the marriage. So he had given the excuse of her treatment and of course, her sister, to make her agree.

Rajat slowly opened the door and found all his nervousness going out of the window. There sitting on his bed, correction – their bed, was his bride peeking weirdly under the hem of her veil, at the door. 'Trust her to turn a serious scene to funny one ! ' He couldn't help smiling seeing her antics. He walked slowly towards the bed and stood near her as she gave a happy sigh and sat straight, putting veil to its previous position.

"Kya kar rahi thi tum ?" he asked curiously.

"Oh nothing. Main bas dekh rahi thi ki darwaze pe kaun hai."

"Kyu ?! Koi aur aane wale hai ? Maybe your boyfriend ?" asked Rajat as he sat down sideways next to her feet, his right side facing her. He stretched his legs and turned his head to face her.

"Arre nahi re buddhu ! Main bas yeh dekh rahi thi ki kahi tumhari bua ya who daadi toh nahi."Kyu ?"

"Tumhe pata bhi hai mere saath pichle do ghante mein kya hua ?! "

Rajat shook his head confused.

"Pehle tumhari woh door ki daadi aayi, suhaag raat ki instructions dene." Sherya shrugged in horror.

"What ?! " Rajat was surprised. 'Hey Bhagwan ! Yeh daadi bhi na ! Pehle kya tension kum thi ki ab yeh bhi ?!'

"Phir tumhari pyaari bua aayi mujhe lecture dene. Tumhari khandaan ki usool, parampara, wagera wagera. Aaj hi dena zaroori thi kya ?! Ek toh itni bhaari kapde aur jewellery. Upar se bua ki lecture. Kitni mushkil se maine apni neendh rokh rakhi thi yeh sirf mujhe aur Bhagwanji ko pata hai !" Sherya continued without noticing his reaction.

Rajat relaxed noticing that she was not affected by the two lectures. He couldn't see her face clearly. 'Why is that ? ' he wondered. Then he mentally slapped himself. 'Of course idiot ! Uski ghoonghat ! Umm.. should I remove it or she will ? '

Sherya noticed, while blabbering about her torture by his bua and daadi, that Rajat was staring at her. " Oye hello ! Mujhe aise kyu dekh rahe ho ? Pehle kabhi dekha nahi kya ?"

'Oh no ! Got caught ! Damage control, damage control.' Rajat racked his brains frantically for an excuse.

"Woh..umm…tumhe garmi nahi ho rahi hai iss ghoonghat mein?" Rajat asked. 'Lame buddy.' He told himself.

"Arre haan ! Tabhi toh main sochu mujhe itni suffocation kyu ho rahi hai ! "

"Toh hataate kyu nahi ?

" Arre woh daadi… Unhon ne kaha ki mujhe ghoonghat udaana nahi chahiye."

"Eh ?"

"Woh keh rahi thi ki yeh pati ka kaam hai. Uff ! Kya kya custom hai ! "

"Acha." Rajat replied casually, but jumping with joy inside. ' Love you daadi ! '

He took his time to lift the veil and gaze at her face while she continued her stories, oblivious to the event"

After few minutes, Sherya's stories were over and she looked at Rajat wondering what next. Silence reigned the room. Rajat was looking straight, leaning back on the bed on his hands.

"Tumhe garmi nahi ho raha hai ? " Sherya asked suddenly.

"Abhi tak nahi. Kyu ?"

"Nahi woh..mujhe yeh bhaari kapdon mein bahut garmi lag rahi hai. Main change kardu ?"

"Toh karlo na. Poochne ki kya zaroorat hai ?"

"Theek hai theek hai. Bas woh..just help me."

"What ?!" Rajat lost his balance hearing her request and fell on the bed. 'Did she just say..? ' He stared at her in disbelief from his current position. 'Either she is dumb or she is too fast than I expected.'

Sherya stared back wondering why he was looking at her like that.

"You..want..my help..to change..your dress ?! " Rajat asked slowly.

"Haan." Suddenly it hit Sherya how her request sounded. "Arre nahi nahi, aisa nahi jaisa tum soch rahe ho."

"Maine kya socha ? " Rajat raised one eyebrow, sitting up.

"Mera matlab hai..woh.."

"Tumhe kya lagti hai maine kya socha ?" Rajat asked again, this time with a naughty glint in his eyes.

"Umm..woh.." Sherya couldn't find words.

Rajat leaned towards her slowly, so close that he could hear her heartbeats.

"Tumhe kya lagti hai maine kya socha ?" Rajat asked softly.

For some reason, the closeness freaked her out and she couldn't think of anything. She could hear her heartbeats racing. 'What is happening to me ?! Why can't I speak back ?'

All she could see was her face mirrored in his eyes. 'He looked cute upclose. Cute ?! What am I thinking ?! '

Rajat could see the different expressions playing on her face – surprise at their close distance, then the mesmerized look, then the shock.

'Aha ! So I do have some effect on her.' He concluded.

He leaned forward very close and whispered, " Got you !" and sat back smirking.

Sherya couldn't understand what just happened. All she remember is Rajat coming close to her and then nothing. 'What just happened ?! ' then she saw him smirking.

"You were teasing me!" That was the only logic she could apply. "You ! " She grabbed a pillow to beat him.

Rajat saw it and grabbed another pillow just in time to defend himself. A pillow fight followed.

Few minutes later, both sat back breathing heavily, yet happy at their lil fight. It had helped to bring the atmosphere back to normal.

"Toh..tumhari kya matlab thi ?" Rajat asked curiously.

"Woh meri dress ki peeche kuch strings hai jo main akele nahi khol sakte. Issi liye.."

"Oh.. Let me help you."

"Pehle bed se utarne do." Sherya got out of the bed, struggling under the heavy dress and jewellery.

Rajat felt sympathy seeing her struggle under all that jewellery and dress. ' Why do girls 've to wear so much for their marriage ? ' he wondered.

" Pehle apne jewellery utaro. Main madad karta hoon." He said and went behind her to help her take off the necklaces.

" Thanks a lot. Mujhe bahut dard ho rahi thi." said Sherya sighed, moving her hair to one shoulder.

" Toh tumhe yeh bahut pehle karni chahiye thi. Kyu nahi ki tumne ? "

" Woh…"

" Yeh mat kehna daadi ne mana kiya ! "

" Nahi… janvi chachi ne kaha."

" What ?! janvi chachi ?! "

" Haan. Chachi ne kaha ki jab tak sasural wale tumhare jhewar na dekhu, usse utarna mat."

" Par kyu ?! " Rajat was surprised. ' Honestly, what's wrong with these women ?! '

" Taaki unhe yakeen ho jaaye ki dulhan khaali haat nahi aayi hai."

' Sirf janvi chachi hi aisi bakwaas idea de sakti hai ! ' thought Rajat.

" I know, its confusing." added Sherya.

They continued removing the jewellery in silence. Until Rajat got a mischief idea.

" Waise… Tum khaali haat hi aayi thi." he said cheekily, as he started to untie the strings behind her dress.

" Kya ?! " Sherya spun around fast to face him.

"Kya matlab hai tumhara ? " she demanded, hands on her hips.

"Jab tum yaha aayi tab tumhare haath mein kuch thi ? " he asked, crossing his arms.

" Hmm.. Nahi."

" Wahi toh ! " he said with a wink.

" Ha ha. Bahut sadu joke tha." Sherya said sarcastically.

" Phir bhi… Sahi tha na ? " Rajat shrugged.

" Uff. Apna bakwaas bandh karo aur meri madad karo." said Sherya turning around again.

" Kamaal karti ho yaar ! Main yaha taras khaakhe tumhari madad kar raha hoon aur tum ho ki…"

" Rehne do. Nahi chahiye tumhari madad." She replied irritated and started to move away.

" Arre main kar raha hoon na ! " said Rajat pulling her back by her arms.

Sherya didn't expect that and fell back against his chest. Now Rajat didn't expect her to fall on him and caught her fast. Luckily or unluckily, his hands went around her waist and clasped together, which he didn't realize at the moment. Rajat felt like he missed a heartbeat while Sherya felt her breathe stop at their closeness.

She had a fleeting vision of him kissing her neck. 'What the..?! ' She shook her head, horrified at her imagination.

'What impression would he get about her if he came to know about her thought ?!' Thought she worried and tried to move away but couldn't. She looked down and found the reason.

" Chodo mujhe, Chep." her voice trembling a bit.

" Maine kya kiya ?! "

' Is he dumb ?! Or is he doing it on purpose ? ' she wondered.

" Apna haath hatao." She demanded.

" Kya ? Oh…" He hadn't even noticed till then that he was holding her in his arms. It felt so right. But he didn't leave her.

" Arre, chodo ! "

" Nahi toh ? " He tightened his hold.

" Rajat…" Sherya warned him.

" Sun raha hoon." He replied cheekily.

" Aakhiri baar keh rahi hoon, chodo mujhe."

"Warna ? "

' Aise nahi maanoge tum ? Theek hai, ab dekho.' Sherya pinched him hard on his arms.

" Ouch ! Junglee billi ! " Rajat almost shouted as he jumped back releasing her.

" Maine warn ki thi na." Sherya beamed, turning to face him.

Rajat just glared at her, rubbing his arms

" Main akele manage kar loongi. Tum rehne do." Sherya tried to untie on her own, twisting her arms weirdly behind.

Rajat crossed his arms across his chest and waited to see how long she'll manage on her own. From where he can see, she was nowhere near untying any strings.

After struggling in vain for sometime, Sherya pouted, but not looking at Rajat. She looked so cute that he forgot his decision to wait till she requested his help. ' I am so hopeless ! '

" Ok, sorry for teasing you. Now let me help."

Sherya just nodded but still looked away. She turned her back towards him as he reached her.

They stayed in silence while Rajat slowly untied the strings. But Sherya couldn't bear the silence for much long.

" Itni der kyu laga rahe ho ? "

" Woh iss liye….kyunki…bahut saare strings hai yaha." replied Rajat distractedly.

" Jhoot ! "

" Main kyu jhoot bolu ?! Khud dekhlo aaine mein."

" Main kaise dekhu ?! Strings toh mere peeche hai na buddhu ? "

" Toh main photo kheechke dikhata hoon. Just a minute."

He fished out his 9 MegaPixel mobile and took a photo of her backstrings. Then he leaned forward to show her the picture.

Sherya jumped at the sudden closeness. ' Not again ! Why am I behaving around him like this today ?! Its all that daadi and Kadambari chachi's fault. They had put weird thoughts in my mind. That is why.' Sherya reached a conclusion.

" Ab aa gayi yakeen ? "

" Haan theek hai theek hai." Her voice trembled again which didn't go unnoticed by Rajat.

' Kuch toh hai ! '

Again silence prevailed. As soon as he opened all the strings, she pulled the veil over her back and rushed to the bathroom with her nightdress, leaving behind a smiling Rajat. He has understood finally why she was behaving so weird – she got nervous at their closeness. And that gave him hope.

' She gets nervous when I go near her. Which means she has feelings for me. Yes ! Now I'm sure I can make her fall in love with me too.'

Rajat quickly changed into a t-shirt and trackpants and lied across the bed staring at the ceiling, waiting for Sherya. After few minutes, she came out in her nightdress and kept the wedding dress in her bag. Then she went to the bed and prodded him to move to a side so that she can sit down. Sherya leaned on the headboard and simply stared across the bed. They stayed in silence for sometime.

Then Rajat asked casually, " Toh..kya karna hai ab ?" His heart was beating fast, not knowing how she would respond.

"Kya karna hai matlab ? Sona, aur kya ? "

" Emm..you do know its our wedding night, right?" Rajat risked a sidestare.

"Toh ? Kya irada hai tumhara? " Sherya narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, remembering the incidents that happened few minutes before.

"Kya ?! Main bas yeh keh raha hoon ki bas ek hi bed hai yaha aur main neeche nahi sone wala." Rajat replied fast, facing her and denying any other meaning.

Sherya still gave a suspicious stare.

"What ?! " Rajat questioned.

"Main bhi neeche nahi sonewali. Tumhe pata haina mujhe jaldi bukhar aa jaati hai ?" Sherya replied sweetly.

Now it was Rajat's turn to narrow his eyes. "Toh ?"

"Mujhe nahi pata. Tumhi koi raasta socho. Waise bhi yeh shaadi tumhara idea tha, meri nahi."

"Acha ! Saari dosh mujh pe ?! Iss shaadi se faida sirf tumhe hai.

"Toh ? Maine kaha shaadi karne keliye ?"

That closed his mouth. He was the one who manipulated her to marry him. 'Now what ?'

"What ?! Cat got your tongue ?"

"Nahi woh.. main yeh soch raha tha ki aaj se humhe saath rehna hai, ek kamre mein. Aaj hi jhagada, toh baaki din kaise hoga ? Yeh toh sahi baat nahi na ? Toh, let's have a truce."

"Kaisa truce ?"

"Bed ki left side tumhari aur right side mera. Same goes to cupboard. Bed ki beech mein pillow rakh lenge, ok ?"

"Hmm.."

"Arre yaar, maan lo na. We both 've something to lose and something to gain from this marriage."

"Jaise ?"

"Jaise..ummm..tum apni treatment kissi ko bina bataye yaha Chandigarh mein kar sakti hoon. Aur apne di ke saath reh bhi sakti hoon. Bas mere saath rehna padega aur cheezein share karni padegi."

"Aur tumhare liye ?"

"Umm..tumhare saath rehna padega aur cheezein share karna padega."

"Par tumhe iss shaadi se kya milega ?" Sherya was confused.

'How to tell her that I don't want to let her out of my sight for even a second ? ' thought Rajat sadly. " Phir kabhi batavunga. Abhi so jao."

"Par.."

"Raat bahut ho chuki hai. Humhe subah jaldi uthna hai, warna bua tumhe nayi lectura degi."

"Arre haan. Acha theek hai, lekin zaroor batana mujhe."

"Sure. Tumne apni dawai lee ?"

''Hann."

Rajat got up and moved to his side of the bed, keeping a pillow in between, while Sherya moved to her side.

"Good night." Both said to each other, turning off the light.

Sherya started to sleep, feeling safe with him and thinking happily about living with her di again. Rajat fell asleep, happy about the effect he has on her and the sure chances of getting his "wife's" love.


End file.
